Aircraft wheels and brakes and aircraft wheels are designed for stopping an aircraft after landing or during a rejected take-off. The brakes may be controlled by a brake control system. The brake control system may utilize wheel rotational speed within braking control algorithms. The brake control system typically receives wheel rotational speed information from wheel rotational speed transducers that rotate with the wheel. The wheel rotational speed algorithms are dependent upon wheel rotational speed signals, so it is desirable for wheel rotational speed to be provided to the brake control system in the event of a failure of a wheel rotational speed transducer.